


Not necessary, but thanks

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (Student Teacher) Gerard, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, frank is 18 and gerard is like 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: "Hey guys," He smiled shyly at the class, picking a loose thread of off his jeans as he spoke. "I'm uh, Mr Way, but I'd feel more comfortable if you could just call me Gerard."





	1. Forklifts

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi this is the first chapter of a story

A stray football whizzed past Frank's head as he weaved his way through the crowd of spectators gathered alongside the field. Unfortunately for him, he was running late for his 4th period math class and the quickest shortcut was through the horde of girls that had accumulated on the field. If he hurried, he might just be able to sneak in before his name was called on the register. Frank had signed up to be a tutor for guitar lessons, which meant that he had to cross the school from the music department whenever he had a lesson before class. He loved music, and especially enjoyed sharing it with anybody who was willing to listen, but he may have reconsidered applying if he had known how much _running_ he'd be doing.

-

Math flew by, which Frank was grateful for. Although he wasn't top of the class by a long shot, he already had a solid understanding on his classes current topic which meant he could bury his face in his arms and nap on his desk. By the time he had woken up, the students around him were packing up their things and heading to whichever class they had next. Frank could hear two girls chatting as they walked by his desk.

The first one leaned towards her friend and said, "Yeah, I heard Mrs Dockery had an accident. Something to do with a forklift?". 

The second girl grimaced. "Dang. She actually gave me good grades in art last year. What the hell's she doing with a forklift anyway?"

"I dunno. Heard there's a student teacher helping her out until the holidays come around, but she's in a shitty mood nonetheless. Can we swing by my locker?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. Mrs Dockery was his teacher for art, the class he was headed to next, and her patience was already running thin with Frank. Apparently his 'surrealism' wasn't 'appropriate for a reference project' - aka, 'quit turning fruits into zombies and just paint the fucking fruit bowl'. He sighed as he shouldered his bag and left the room. _I do not need this right now,_ he thought to himself as he approached his next class. He silently prayed that she wouldn't bite his head off when he handed in his homework.

 

When he reached the open door, he made his way to back of the class. He only sat in the back row during art because he felt uncomfortable when people were able to see what he was drawing. It wasn't that he didn't think he was good, but he found it difficult to concentrate while someone watched him work. _You keep to yourself, I'll keep to myself_ . Because of this, Frank groaned internally when he noticed that another desk had been set up behind his. Much to Frank's annoyance, it was a single desk that just happened to be placed directly behind _only his desk._ He slid into his seat and pulled out his sketchbook. Luckily, the desk was empty, and he hoped it would remain that way.

 

Frank looked up to see Mrs Dockery entering the room on a pair of crutches. Her pinched features were only accentuated by the shadows her gray, unkempt hair cast on her face. She looked pissed. Her shrill voice sounded throughout the room as she addressed the class.

 

"Good afternoon everybody. As you may have noticed, I am using a set of crutches to move from class to class. Because I received strict instructions from my doctor to remain seated as often as possible, I have asked our new student teacher, Mr Way, to walk around the class and give you pointers."

The class let out a collective sigh as they realized that they wouldn't have to pretend that they were grateful for Mrs Dockery's shitty advice, but Frank was busy trying to get a good look at the figure standing behind her. He hadn't noticed him when they had initially entered, but he could see a scuffed pair of black Chelsea boots from behind one of the teacher's crutches.

 

The figure ducked out from behind her and gave a small wave. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket, and Frank noted the Iron Maiden shirt peeking out from under it. He also noted the random streaks of blonde peeking out of the otherwise black tangle that was this guy's hair.

"Hey guys," he smiled shyly at the class, picking a loose thread of off his jeans as he spoke. "I'm uh, Mr Way, but I'd feel more comfortable if you could just call me Gerard."

Frank got the feeling that Gerard was a nerd. He wasn't exactly one to judge a book by it's cover, but he had been around enough geeks and shy kids _(birds of a feather?)_ to know that he liked them and that they were good company. He could tell because he already liked Gerard.

 

Mrs Dockery coughed. "Yes, whatever. Now you can sit down there behind Frank while I go over the theory for the lesson."

 

"Um, Frank?" Gerard questioned, not knowing anybody in the class yet and most certainly not knowing their names.

 

Frank flicked his hand up and coughed to get Gerard's attention. He could hear his sigh of relief as he turned and scurried towards the back of the classroom.


	2. Zombie Dog

It was amusing to see how clumsy Gerard was, watching how he bumped student's notebooks as he shuffled past desks and nearly tipped the easel off of his own while sitting down, all the while cringing and whispering _Sorry!_ until Frank had turned and told him that it was fine.

"Dude, don't worry about it," Frank had said for the fifth time after Gerard's paintbrush had rolled under his desk.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, clearly not getting the memo. He then got up and started walking around the classroom, discussing students' work and occasionally asking what it was he was supposed to be looking at.

Frank smiled to himself and shook his head. He brought his hand up to the canvas in front of him, doing his best not to add blood splatters over the man he was photo-referencing. He settled for a doodle of a grotesque dog, hobbling around in the background. As he was adding an ugly shade of green to the mucus dripping out of its mouth, he jumped when he felt someone's breath on his shoulder.

"Oh my god - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just - Wow." Gerard was staring at Frank's canvas, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He was awfully close, and Frank had enough time to study Gerard's features. Frank could admit, he was ... pretty. His nicely groomed eyebrows and green eyes were framed with long, thick lashes. _Unfair_ , Frank thought. His jawline had a light peppering of stubble and Frank noticed how small his teeth were. Gerard seemed to snap back into reality and quickly leaned away from Frank's desk.

"It's fine..." Frank mumbled. "You like dogs?"

Gerard smiled. "Not particularly, but - man, your art style is awesome." Gerard's eyes seemed to light up as he continued. "The weird limp thing going on? And the gross drool? Stuff of nightmares." His hands waved around as he spoke and it was the most Frank had seen him talk all day. He then saw how Frank's eyes had widened and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Frank wondered why he seemed so shy all of a sudden. "But like, super cool, y'know?"

"Yeah, thanks." Frank beamed at him. "I know it's not exactly suitable for photo-referencing but ... I like it?"

"Oh!" Gerard went into teacher mode and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, maybe save it for later? It's totally cool and all, but it doesn't really fit with the assignment the teacher's given."

Frank nodded. The stuff he'd handed in previously didn't really fit with the assignment either, which is why his grade was dangerously low in only this class. He was about to ask Gerard what other kinds of art styles he liked, but his thought was interrupted by Mrs Dockery's next instruction.

-

By the end of the period, Frank had completed his piece and tossed it onto the teacher's desk as he walked out of the classroom. He had begun planning what he needed to do when he made it home, like starting his science project, finishing his social studies homework (which was already late), learning that guitar riff before he could actually teach it to someone else, washing his uniform... He had a shitload of things to do.

Frank didn't even make it halfway down the hall when he heard Mrs Dockery yelling for him to come back. Rolling his eyes and spinning on his heels, he braced himself for a lecture and hoped that she would hurry up so he could leave. Mrs Dockery, thin lips in a line and one poorly drawn eyebrow arched as she spoke, was clearly not happy.

"You're pushing it, Iero. How can you expect me to accept work like this? The instructions were clear as day. I do not have the time or patience to make you listen. Are you really so thick, that you can't follow basic instructions?" Mrs Dockery crossed her legs and arms (well, leg and arms, since her other one was in a clunky moon-boot), waiting for Frank to reply.

"I -Uh I.." Frank didn't know what to say. He could feel his face flush as he stared at his feet, scuffing his heels on the linoleum floor. Mrs Dockery had never shown him how to do things, she'd just expected him to know because he was put into her class. It wasn't Frank's fault that someone must've fucked up the class selection.

"M'sorry miss." is all he mumbled in reply.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. If you don't step up, I'm going to have to fail you. It's surely no skin off my knees, but you need to pass this class if you want to be allowed to continue your musical endeavors. It's your choice." With that, she dismissed him, watching Frank close the door as he shuffled out of the classroom.

_

"Fuck."


	3. Tutor Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, it's short

Gerard silently shuffled out of the art cupboard after Frank had left. His shirt had been caught on one of the shelves so he couldn’t leave the cupboard, but when he’d finally detached himself he had heard Frank being scolded. An awkward silence had settled in the classroom, and he did  _ not _ want to announce himself then. Instead, he had just stood there, eavesdropping behind the door.

 

He felt bad for Frank. He could tell that he had talent, and that he just needed a push in the right direction, but he didn’t think Frank would appreciate Gerard breathing down his neck. He also didn’t think it would be a good idea to piss off the only student who actually seemed to appreciate his opinion. 

 

“Mr Way,” Gerard spun around, Mrs Dockery pinning him with narrowed eyes. “I trust you heard me talking with Mr Iero?”

 

An awkward cough was all he could muster in reply, nodding his head and staring at the floor. Why did it feel like  _ he _ was the one in trouble now?

 

“Well, I’ve decided that as an experience opportunity, you can tutor him.”

 

“I can what?”

 

“Tutor. Him.” She repeated herself slowly, as if talking down to a child. “Instead of accompanying the class, during these lessons you can use one of the spare classrooms to teach him. You’ll be gaining the same skills that you’re required to, but you’ll also be working one-on-one, which is something not many student teachers are  _ privileged _ enough to do.”

 

Gerard nodded again, mulling over what she’d just said. It was easy enough, and Frank was already at least  _ good _ at art, so he couldn’t see any reason why he wouldn’t. The only thing that might hinder their progress was that they were similar in age. Frank had to be at least 17, considering he was a senior in highschool. Gerard was only a student teacher, having just turned 21. It’d be difficult trying to get Frank to value his advice when Gerard  _ barely _ had any more life experience than him.

 

“So, Monday morning you can head to the empty class at the end of the hall. I’ll inform Mr Iero when the class begins, and he’ll meet you there. Make sure you’ve prepared a lesson.” With that, Mrs Dockery left Gerard standing in the art room as she hobbled out on her crutches, the  _ clunk _ of the moon boot echoing down the hall as she hobbled further away. 

 

-

 

_ “ _ What am I gonna do, Mikes? I’ve never actually  _ taught _ anybody before.” Lying across his old couch with his feet propped up on the armrest, Gerard had rushed back to his apartment to make an important phone call.

 

“What the hell were you doing for 3 years in college?” 

 

“I mean, I’m here to get the teaching experience, alongside an actual  _ teacher, _ before I can be expected to teach somebody else!” 

 

Mikey just sighed against the receiver. “Gee, you’re gonna do fine. The best way to learn is to do! And besides, you said this kid is pretty cool, right? Just become his friend. You’re all alone up there.”

 

“It’s not that simple. And I’m not alone. The pizza delivery guy makes frequent visits, and he brings me pizza in exchange for money. We’ve got this whole system, our friendship is so tight, you can’t even understa-”

 

“Gerard. You’ve got no friends and now you have an opportunity to make one. Bonus, you get to teach! Quit stressing.” The line went silent for a moment. “Look, I gotta go. But call me and tell me how it went, so I can hear about how  _ right _ I was.”

 

Gerard sighed. Mikey was right, which frustrated him to no end. 

 

“Later, Gee.”

 

Rolling himself off the couch, he set about planning what he was going to do with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> typical gerard, gettin his clothes stuck in shit and makin friends with pizza delivery guys


	4. It's Not Awkward, Of Course Not

Monday morning was hell for Frank, but what was new? Every morning was rushed when he slept 3 hours a night and insisted on making coffee before he left the house, but this time was different. This time, Frank was called up to Mrs Dockery’s desk as soon as he entered the classroom.

 

“Usually it takes him a minute or two to piss her off,” someone snickered. 

 

Frank sighed as he stood at the teacher’s desk, too tired in the early morning to bother arguing or defending himself. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow, signalling that he was, in fact, listening to whatever spiel she had set up for him today. 

 

Brandishing a hall pass from the cuff of her sleeve, she slid it across the desk in front of the student, one chipped red nail resting on top of the paper. Frank didn’t take the pass, prompting Mrs Dockery to speak. 

 

“You’ll be needing this, Iero. Head down the hall to the vacant classroom, Mr Way is waiting for you there. You’re going to be receiving special tutoring, which I believe will be beneficial to your progress in this class.” Frank opened his mouth, but she continued before he could interrupt. “There will be no debate, unless you’re comfortable with failing, of course. From now on you can head straight there instead of to this class during your art period.”

 

Frank narrowed his eyes at Mrs Dockery and the smug look on her face. “Why are you giving me extra help?”

 

“Well,” she removed her finger from the pass, allowing him to pocket it, “Quite frankly, you’re a nuisance, and Mr Way is here to rid me of such things.”

 

With that, she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, waving Frank off towards the door as she began to address the class.

 

The walk down the hall wasn’t long, but he had enough time to fret over what was going to come. How awkward would it be, just the two of them in a classroom designed for a huge group of students? Where should he sit? Not too far or else Gerard would have to yell across the room, but certainly not too close, unless Gerard had a quiet voice. Did he? Frank couldn’t remember. Maybe he could sit on the floor, hiding under one of the desks to avoid any-

 

The door in front of him opened, Gerard’s head sticking out of the doorway. The sheepish smile on Gerard’s face made Frank grin in turn, but he quickly wiped it off his face in case Gerard thought it was weird. Instead, Frank opted for a brief ‘hello’ and a nod.

 

“Hey, Frank! Sorry for just springing this on you, but Mrs Dockery …  _ insisted, _ I guess.” Gerard was chewing his lip, still leaning through the door at a funny angle. A beam of sunshine passed over his face and Frank stared at the bright green his eyes had become in the light.

 

When Gerard made no move to get out of the way, Frank cleared his throat. “Can I come in?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry.” After shuffling to the side, Gerard waited for Frank to squeeze past so he could close the door behind him. Frank scanned the classroom noticing that the teacher’s desk was nowhere to be found, two cluttered desks parallel to each other at the front of the room taking its place.

 

Gerard seemed to catch Frank’s confused expression, explaining, “I figured it’d be easier for you to see what I’m doing and vice versa if we’re next to each other,” he brought a hand up to the back of his neck, “Unless you want me to stand at the front of the classroom?”

 

“No!” Too quick? “Uh, I mean - It doesn’t really matter. Um. Whatever you think is best.”

 

Frank laughed uncomfortably, face hot as he stared at the wall behind Gerard, who didn’t seem to notice as he shrugged and went to sit down, waving Frank over with a warm smile. Frank followed and silently prayed that he wouldn’t make it  _ weird.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i relate to awkward!frank


End file.
